Dangerous Attraction
by Moon's Phantom38
Summary: There was that magnetic pull between them, she always found herself pulled toward him and it scared her. She had never felt anything like this before...being at home.
1. Chapter 1: Warning

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Naruto**

 ** _Written by:_ Moon's Phantom38**

 ** _Couple:_ Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger **

**_Notes:_ This has been stuck on my mind for awhile, finally giving it a chance. I needed to ****challenge myself from what I typically write, different characters, different mixtures and a different setting. There's nothing wrong with Ron x Hermione, I just feel that** **personality** **wise he wouldn't** **challenge** **her and she's** **definitely** **someone who enjoys a** **challenge** **. I also feel she needs to be with someone who's mature and men (not all) only mature later in life to match her fiery** **personality** **.**

* * *

 **Dangerous Attraction**

 **Chapter One; Warning**

The silence woke her.

Immediately she frowned, tiredly blinking away her blurred vison and yawned quietly. If she yawned too loudly, she'd no doubt hear about in the morning and slowly sat upright. She turned to see that her best friend, she was strangely _not_ snoring and she didn't remember casting a silenco. Red spread all over the pillow, not doubt she'd be stuck helping the silly girl comb all those knots out. She'd told her to tie her hair back.

Shaking her head, she faced the darkness.

The Weasley home was silent, odd considering that the majority of the residents snored and the odd building creaked along. It was always so lively here, she loved it. There was chaos almost every minute of the day in this house; if something didn't happen in one room then it happened in another. It was impossible to be bored here, she often found herself running after one the red-heads instead of having her nose buried in a book or dragged through the dirt. She wouldn't appreciate constantly having activity buzzing around her, it'd be impossible to read or get work done. Breaks were enough.

Why was it so quiet?

Cautiously stepping from the room, she wandered down to the living room and her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark. Harry laid comfortably, mouth open and drooling on the couch. He'd stopped sharing a room with Ron because he couldn't stand the cuddling and snoring, too bad though. It'd be great practice for the day he and Ginny started sharing a room, definitely not here. Her brothers wouldn't allow it – everyone was asleep. Strangely quiet but asleep.

Yet she wasn't.

Maybe some cool, night air would do her good and allowed her feet to pull her outside. The chilly breeze caressed her bare arms, playing with her wild hair and tugged playfully at her night-clothes. It felt good against the warmth of the Burrow, nevertheless the confusion and wariness she felt wouldn't be blown away. It held on tightly, raising her hackles and making her uncomfortable. Everything felt _off._

Looking around, she froze.

Glowing eyes watched her.

With a frightened gasp, she rushed back to the safety of the Burrow and quickly made her way back up the stairs to Ginny's room. She did her best not to wake her friend and welcomed the younger girl's unconscious embrace, feeling safe. The chill faded…the fright however did not. It lingered heavily on her mind and kept her from any pleasant dreams. She didn't believe in superstitions or signs yet she knew. This was warning.

Warning her of?

She didn't know. She'd do her best to keep her guard up.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	2. Chapter 2: Black

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Naruto**

 ** _Written by:_ Moon's Phantom38**

 ** _Couple:_ Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger**

* * *

 **Dangerous Attraction**

 **Chapter Two: Black**

Scrubbing at her eyes, she sighed and tiredly made her way to the prefect chambers. She clenched her teeth when she missed a step, crumbling face forward and skimming her knees. Closing her brown orbs, she cursed herself and just lay still. She _really_ didn't feel like getting up, the staircase suddenly felt very comfortable and she wanted to lay there forever. Her mind was too sluggish to command her to remind her of her pride and how vulnerable, open to attack she was laying on the ground this way. There was a war going on, if a pureblood found her they'd probably see this as a golden opportunity and blast her. She'd finally shaken off her all her friend's concerns and Ginny with her grabby hands. It was uncomfortable.

However the world was against her.

"Miss Granger!" She groaned in protest as hands lifted her, cradling her as a bride and warm eyes locked onto her own. "I apologize for touching you, however if one of Voldemort followers found you…do I need to take you to the infirmary?"

She mumbled a no and weakly pointed to the prefect's room. He looked down at her uncertain and hesitantly complied, uttering the password and ignoring the portrait's worried questions. The headmaster would no doubt hear about this later. He gently set her down on the couch, readjusting her head on the armrest and limbs. She smiled tiredly at him, grateful for the help. If he hadn't found her, another pureblood would have and left her bleeding on the stairs. Reaching for his hand, much cooler than her own, she squeezed it. "Thank you, Black."

"Of course, what's the matter?" He inquired and refused to let go of her hand. There wasn't any disgust on his face and he even tightened his grip. She was touching a Slytherin. A Slytherin! "Should I go get Potter?"

"No!" She yelped and struggled to get up, she didn't enjoy their worrying. She was appreciative that they cared about her, it's just she didn't want to answer their questions. They knew she hadn't been able to sleep since _that night_ but she couldn't give them answers and honestly hoped it hadn't been what she had first thought it was. She wanted to ignore it. "The opening banquet will start soon, I can't let do everything on your own…especially with everything that going on."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "You forget who you talking to, Miss Granger."

She stared at him for a moment, studying his light eyes and sincere smile. Rumors and gossip was something she tended to disregard, making judgments based on her own observations. Her option of this young man was…he helped her off the stairs and offered to get one for her friends. He hadn't blasted her to bits as a typically Slytherin would or as the rumors said he would. He didn't seem 'bad'. "I don't know you."

He blinked, startled.

The male straightened, pulling away and coughed awkwardly. He was trying to brush off his surprise, much as a typical Slytherin would. Though, he wasn't very good at it. "If we're going to make it in time, we should leave now. Will you be okay?"

She nodded, she didn't really have a choice. It was her first day as head-prefect, she didn't want to slack off and set a bad example for the younger ones. She wanted to help her juniors understand that they were above any violent behavior and any prejudices. It would make a hypocrite out of her if she told them that they shouldn't act out against any pureblood and didn't show them how to do it. It wasn't that she didn't have prejudices but it wasn't against the purebloods as a whole, just the ones with the belief that muggle-born and purebloods weren't equal. She wouldn't be friends with Ron and his family otherwise.

Glancing at the other head-prefect, she realized now that the Weasley family weren't the only purebloods who didn't share that silly belief. Besides, Harry, the last member of the Black family walked beside her and he wasn't fazed about her blood status. It hadn't been a surprise that he was the other head-prefect; she had heard some Slytherins talking about it this morning on the train. Her friends had been worried about it but it seemed their worries were unfounded, he'd helped her and touched her. He _hadn't_ blasted her to bits.

Then again, he could be pretending.

She'd have to keep her guard up.

They separated at the hall, her friends waiting for her. Hermione settled down, next to Ginny who immediately pressed against her affectionately and the scowling boys. They greeted her with angry frowns, sneering horribly at the staff table and she quickly realized her friends hadn't been the only ones waiting for her. Fright and horror washed over her, paling her further than her lack of sleep. Nausea rose to her throat.

 _He_ was too.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


End file.
